1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile run channel fitting method and device for fitting a run channel for an automobile door into an automobile door sash using a robot arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a device for fitting a run channel for an automobile door into a depressed groove of an automobile door sash, a run channel assembly device is known, which comprises a frame made of steel plate attached to a robot arm, a run channel forming mechanism disposed above the frame, a run channel carrying mechanism disposed in front of the run channel forming mechanism in the frame, and a run channel guide mechanism disposed on the front end of the frame (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Also known as a method for fitting a run channel for an automobile door into a depressed groove of an automobile door sash is a run channel fitting method, which comprises the steps of setting a run channel for an automobile door at a pair of robot arms, pushing the run channel for the automobile door set at the pair of robot arms into a corner section of an automobile door sash, and inserting a roller pushing means attached to at least one of the robot arms into a depressed section of the run channel for the automobile door to move it from the corner section of the automobile door sash, thereby fitting the run channel for the automobile door into the depressed groove of the automobile door sash (For example, refer to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-247016
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-247270
Referring to the run channel assembly device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the run channel must be pushed into a lower sash by pitch feed from a predetermined position above a door panel. In this case, there is a restriction in the position of the run channel relative to the sash. Thus, there are problems in that it takes a certain number of man-hours and an exclusive work station must be installed.
Referring to the run channel fitting method disclosed in Patent Document 2, there is no disclosure for a method for fitting the run channel into the lower upper side. Thus, there is a problem in that this can not cope with fitting of the entire run channel.